Honor, Glory, Blood, Tale of the Pythean Empire
by Takato Takaishi
Summary: Rating for some mature situations. After a kingdom is sent fleeing for its life, it secretly resurfaces....800 years before it even existed! RR plz!
1. The Pythean Exodus

_The year is AD 1000. Europe is a continent divided by strife and war. In the north, the Kingdom of England and that of the Franks are constantly at each other's throats. In the center of Europe, a continuous strife among the states of the Holy Roman Empire have started to take its toll on the grandiose nation. In the south-west, the Muslims and Catholics have fought each other for years now, struggling for supremacy. To top off the strife, a religious zeal from the Catholics has made life increasingly difficult for the people of each kingdom. In the kingdom of England, however, this zeal did not appear to be so potent, yet it was enough for one small county in the northern tip of the kingdom._

"Lord!" cried a messenger, as he ran into his lord's room.

The Lord of the Castle, Sir James Grandhart, turned to meet his messenger with a sad smile.

"I know of the dark tidings you bring, William. The Archbishop has finally gotten the king's approval for my removal." He told his faithful messenger, William Stoutman.

"Lord, if you know of the tidings, then why are we not preparing for the king's army?! You will surely be put to death!" cried the messenger, as two knights entered the room, the same expression of demanding on their faces.

"Lord Grandhart! We can take these wretches!" said the first one, an honourable knight named Jeremiah Hartson.

"But wouldn't that make me a rebel?" asked James tiredly, "You know, Jeremiah, by fighting the king's order, we give the archbishop more and more reason to take out our prosperous land."

"Then let us run!" suggested the second knight, a stout young man named Mortimer Featherswan. 

The young lord looked at the knight "Run where, my young friend? To the south, we shall also be persecuted. To the west lies the end of the world. To the east lies the Muslim world. Surely they have no love of magick over there as well." James said, as he turned to face his chamber window, overlooking the green fertile lands of his Lordship.

"I didn't mean in the present lord! Why not run to the past?! Where our practices are virtually unknown and we can find our own land!" explained the young knight.

Both William and Jeremiah nodded at Mortimer's suggestion thoughtfully.

"An excellent idea...your sorcerers are more than up to the task, milord." Stated William

"Besides, the king has never really supported our practices...he's just been put off by your overwhelming contributions to the kingdom." Added Jeremiah.

James looked out the window thoughtfully, thinking about the proposed idea. Outside, he could see many young children running down the streets playing. People all around the small town were busy getting on with their lives. In the nearby distance, James could see the towering towers of the Council of the Light, the sorcerers who had pledged their allegiance to him. Although the sorcerers believed and served God, the Church despised them and labeled them as heretics. Only James's intervention had prevented the king from eradicating them...or them eradicating the king. James knew full well that if he stayed, his people would be slaughtered without mercy, no matter what he pleaded to the king. The archbishop had told the king that they all needed to die in order to cleanse the land. His thoughts turned to his young adopted son, Colin. Instantly, feelings of caring and joy entered his heart, and his decision was made. He turned to his councillors with a decided expression.

"Order the Council to prepare the incantations! Have the people assemble their belongings! Gather enough resources to last several years! Once this is done, have everyone gather at Lord's Hill. We will depart this ungrateful land and search the forgotten past for a rightful land of our own!" Declared James, his arm stretched at the three men, his hand demanding action. "We WILL hold on to our traditions! No one, not even the king or the archbishop, can forbid this from my people! So help me God!"

All three men cheered as they ran out to make the preparations.

"William! Hold on!" shouted James, making the messenger come back.

"What is it, milord?" asked the messenger with a smile.

"Find Frederick Drake, and tell him to gather his crew and meet us at Lord's Hill"

"The pirate?!" exclaimed William, as he recognized the name instantly "Milord, why are we taking that bandit with us?!"

James turned to William with a sloppy grin on his face.

"Because he's a damn good bandit"

-------------*-------------

London Port

--------------*-------------

"Alert! The pirate Drake is attacking!" cried a voice from the ramparts

In the distance, several pirate ships are coming in at top speed towards the port. On the lead ship, a tall man of red hair and boyish face was prodding on his forces.

"Come on, men! Lord Grandhart wants his supplies before the end of the week!" shouted the man, as he wielded a huge broadsword and pointed with it at the port. "We must not fail! In the name of the Pythean Empire...CHARGE!!"

Behind him, the approving cries of hundreds of men sang out behind him. As the boats reached the shoreline, ramps were lowered and man after man ran down, wielding swords, axes, halberds, and spears, with Drake at their lead. As they were reaching the port, the garrison came flowing out to meet the Pythean force. At their lead was the Royal Paladin, James Gregfourd.

"Die, rebels!" cried the paladin, as he led his men onward.

"You fool! Taste the might of the Pythean Empire!" Drake shouted back. "Run them through, my lads! GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!!" he roared, as he came to an abrupt stop and slashed horizontally with all his might at the incoming enemy, slicing them through cleanly, as well as pushing back the second line with the sheer impact shockwave. In his swing, he managed to kill Gregfourd, who had been coming at him.

Encouraged by his valiant actions, Drake's men gave a fierce battlecry and dashed towards the enemy. The enemy, discouraged by their leader's death, and the sheer power of the enemy leader, started to break ranks and run back to the safety of their inner walls, leaving all the traded goods, including their grain, outside for the pirates' taking.

            As soon as they were sure that the guards were staying inside their walls, the Pythean force started to steal the grain and goods and quickly packing it tight in their ships, which all wore the insignia of the Pythean Empire, a golden, closed iron fist surrounded by seven stars on each side in a laurel shape. As soon as they were done loading their stolen goods, Drake ordered the men to put the port to the torch, as were his orders.

            And so, with the Pythean ships leaving towards the horizon, the port of London burned throughout the night. Back at the garrison, the reinforcement from the castle had just arrived. Quickly, their leader found the officer in charge.

"What in the blazes happened here, sergeant?" demanded the knight

"Pirates, sir…from the heathen province of Lord Grandhart! They slew Lord Gregfourd and burned the port, as you can see!" explained the sergeant, who was busy ordering people to put out the fire.

The knight cursed before heading back to his troop, where he quickly got onto his horse.

"We must report these tidings to the His Majesty! Quickly!" he ordered, as he led his troop out of the port and towards the castle.

-------------*-------------

Two Days Later

--------------*-------------

At the port of Hazleton in the Pythean Empire, Drake was busy getting his men to unload the supplies they had stolen all the way to Lord's Hill for the Great Exodus. The Archmagi of the Order would transport them to the past and land them on that same hill, where they would have to travel across the sea towards the East, where the archmagi said was the promised land.

Just as they were finishing unloading the equipment on Lord's Hill, however, one of Drake's crew came running up, wounds all over his body. Drake and William, who were both overlooking the safety of the supplies, quickly went over to the wounded messenger. Drake was the first to get to the messenger.

"Speak, boy! What happened?!" demanded Drake

The messenger coughed up some blood. "The King's Army has arrived, Capt'n Drake! The men at Hazleton are putting up a good fight, but alone, they will not be able to survive the attack!"

Drake swore under his breath, and, taking his huge broadsword with him, he rode out with a squadron of horsemen towards the burning town of Hazleton, which, thankfully, they had already evacuated hours earlier.

-------------*-------------

Hazleton

--------------*-------------

            "Fight on, men! Don't let those persecuting bastards get to us!" yelled the Pythean commander, creating a roar of approval from his men as they left their barricades and hurled themselves against the oncoming enemy troops. "IN THE NAME OF LORD GRANDHART!!"

The king's troops then gave their own battlecry and rushed at the Pythean troops themselves, until a flurry of arrows from behind stopped them dead. Both sides stopped to see where the arrows had come from, and, seeing a lone figure atop the hill overlooking the town, cries of joy and fear came out all at once.

Atop that hill, Frederick Drake, Commander in Chief of the Pythean Navy, stood there, wielding his mighty broadsword. He gave one mighty spin at it over his head and then prodded his horse forward, rushing straight at the enemy. The enemy commander laughed at his foolishness and ordered all of his remaining troops to go after Drake. Just as the troops were about to charge at Drake, however, a horde of horsemen came down the hill, following Drake, causing fear to strike at the royal troops' hearts.

"Come 'Ere, you bloody bastards!! Taste the fury of the Empire!!" cried Drake, as he trampled and cut his way through the enemy lines, which where quickly falling apart.

Following behind him was his squadron of horsemen as well as that of Mortimer's, who had been on patrol when he heard of the news of the attack on Hazleton. Together, he and Drake smashed their way through to their own forces, who cheered at the heart-relieving spectacle. With renewed vigour, the men of the Pythean Empire charged as one, slaughtering the king's troops without mercy. Soon, Hazleton was recaptured by the Pythean troops, and just as quickly, it was evacuated completely, left behind as a ghost town.

-------------*-------------

Lord's Hill, two hours later

--------------*-------------

James Grandhart, the now Emperor of the Pythean Empire, watched glumly as a large dust cloud that had formed in the horizon was now rapidly approaching. He turned to his loyal knights and sighed.

"Why is it that we are hated so? What did we ever do to his Majesty and his Holiness?" he asked rhetorically

None of the knights answered. One, however, did approach the newly appointed Emperor. James turned to see who it was, and saw that is was his own son, Colin. The depressed Emperor gave his son a sad smile before turning his gaze back at the dust cloud.

"Father, the people are ready...what are your orders?" asked Colin

James sighed once more before turning to his son. "Let us go then, my son. We will go to our new homeland, far – out of the reach of these untolerating people"

And so, the young Emperor, and his even younger son, rode off towards the peak of the hill, were the Archmagi were having the time gate be steady. James rode up to the elder Archmagi.

"Samuel, how goes the portal?" asked James

The elder Archmagi watched his colleagues with pride. "It goes well, my liege. Soon, we will save our people from utter destruction."

James nodded silently as he watched the Archmagi do their work. Then, suddenly, a knight rode up at full speed to James, wounded in the left shoulder.

"LORD!!!" cried the knight, surprising the Emperor and his fellow officials.

"What happened? What's going on here?!" demanded James

The wounded knight breathed heavily as he held his wound tightly. "The king's army...is attacking the rear flank!! They suddenly rode up, out of nowhere! Totally before we predicted them!"

"Damn...Samuel, can we start the evacuation now?" asked James to the elder Archmagi

The Archmagi looked at the portal  for a moment and then nodded silently. "The portal is ready to be used."

            James then wheeled around his horse and asked the crowd for their attention.

"My people! The king's army has arrived beforehand! We must immediately begin the evacuation! Go through the portal in the groups you were assigned in!" ordered the Emperor.

The crowd assented with a cry and immediately, the first group was evacuating through the portal. James then turned to his officers.

"We must stop the king's army by some means! Even if it beckons defeat, we MUST allow the people to evacuate!" stated the Emperor frantically.

Drake and Colin immediately volunteered themselves.

"We shall go and stop the army's coming!" they cried together.

The Emperor nodded to them and they rode off. He then turned to the rest of the officers.

"The rest of you, get your men together and reinforce Drake and my son! They MUST NOT FALL!" he told them gravely. The officers nodded and left, leaving the Emperor with his close advisors only.

James watched the group of cavalrymen ride down the hill to battle anxiously.

"Be careful, my friends..." he whispered, as he turned to move towards the portal.

-------------*-------------

Battle of Lord's Hill

--------------*-------------

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAH!!!" roared Colin, as he swung his WarHammer at the enemy lines, making them fly off and into their fellow companions like flies.

Everywhere around him, the odds were basically three Royal soldiers for every Imperial soldier. However, the Imperial soldiers, being far better trained and far more fanatically loyal to their Emperor than the Royals were, were holding out quite well against these odds. To his right, he could see Drake cutting his way through a mass of soldiers, eventually disrupting an entire formation. To his left, the cavalrymen under William were trampling and cutting to death whole groups of soldiers.

Just then, however, a soldier appeared rushing towards him, lance poised. Colin took up his WarHammer and, when the Royal was in range, he swung it down with all his might, crushing the Royal's skull, in fact, his entire body, into the ground, leaving nothing but a splatter of blood and crushed bone where the soldier had stood.

Colin wiped off the blood from his face with the back of his glove and kept swinging the might hammer at the enemy soldiers with such ferocity, that the enemy ranks began to break.

"Young prince! Please, be careful!" cried Mortimer, who had been assigned to protect Colin.

Colin simply gave his friend a thumbs up and a sloppy smile, before resuming his smashing of the enemy ranks. Mortimer sighed in exasperation and slashed at another couple of soldiers.

Soon, the enemy troops were falling back, but Mortimer knew that this was a temporary victory, as the Royal Forces outnumbered them fifteen-to-one.

Once they had completely routed the enemy forces, the Imperial forces looked to the top of the hill, where they saw a blue flag being flown. It was the symbol of retreat, meaning that everyone had evacuated and that the Emperor was waiting for them. The Imperials then quickly wheeled about and ran up the hill, up to where the Emperor, his guard, and the elder Archmagi were all there, waiting for them.

The Emperor rode up to his knights with a look of worry on his face.

"How was the battle?" he asked "Did my son make it out alright?"

Drake nodded to the Emperor, waving casually at the Imperial Prince's direction.

"We were able to push back the enemy lines for a few moments, sire. However, they will be back soon." Reported Drake.

The Emperor nodded at Drake's comment. "Yes, I know....fortunately, the population has been evacuated already, so we are the only ones left." The Emperor stated, smiling. "And in that case, let us leave from this land at once!"

And so, the Emperor and his loyal knights went through the gate, off to a new land full of hope...and danger.


	2. Chase the Wave! Enter the Pythean Empire

-------------*-------------

Chang Ban Valley

--------------*-------------

"My lord! Cao Cao approaches!" cried a soldier dressed in green.

At the lead of an enormous column of civilians, five generals turned around towards the soldier. These men were Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Liu Bei. Liu Bei quickly paled.

"Cao Cao?! Impossible! If he overtakes us, my people will be slaughtered!" he cried

Zhuge Liang waved his fan around. "Worry not, my liege, for we will not allow such a thing to occur!" he reassured Liu Bei before turning to Zhao Yun. "Zilong! Get to the back with Lords Fei and Yu and protect the caravan at all costs!" he ordered the young warrior, who, in turn, nodded.

"As you wish, Lord Strategist!" replied the handsome young warrior as he wheeled about his horse, and, with spear in hand, rode off with Zhang Fei and Guan Yu, letting out a war cry. "Come on, men! For Shu!!"

Zhuge Liang then turned to Liu Bei. "My lord, I beg of you, go towards the river, were the boats will arrive soon! I will stay here and direct the troops against Cao Cao's onslaught!"

Liu Bei thought about it, but shook his head. "I cannot leave my people behind while I cower in fear, Lord Kongming. I will stay here and protect my people!" stated Liu Bei stubbornly.

Zhuge Liang permitted himself a small smile before he also wheeled about and rode off to the back of the column.

-------------*-------------

Village of Chang Ban

--------------*-------------

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAAAAH!" grunted Zhao Yun, as he drove his spear through a line of three men.

All around him, the blue-clad warriors of Wei were overrunning the green-clad warriors of Shu. Zhao Yun knew this was a lost battle, but stood his ground nevertheless. He wheeled about on his left foot and slammed his spear into a Wei soldier's skull, killing the soldier immediately. He then immediately brought his spear back up and swung it in a circle, slashing everyone in a two meter radius from him.

That's when he heard the cry. Zhao Yun stopped his attack as soon as he heard a cry that sounded like a baby's. He quickly snapped out of his trance and charged at the Wei soldiers with a fierce roar, slashing his way through to the source of the cry. He ran about the village, looking for the source, until he found the corpse of a young woman, with the crying baby in her arms.

Zhao Yun fell to his knees, astonished. The dead woman was none other than the wife of his lord. In her arms, the young Liu Chan was still crying, possibly because of all the noise from the battle. Zhao Yun then turned his head towards the village, where he saw the Shu warriors being driven back into a full scale retreat and then looked back at Liu Chan. He knew that if he took the baby with him, he would be putting both himself and the heir in great danger, but leaving Liu Chan here would be considered as treason. He had to decide whether to choose life, or honor...and he knew which one he valued the most.

Making up his mind, Zhao Yun tightened his grip on his spear and with his other hand, he grabbed Liu Chan. Then, dashing through the village, he noticed a horse with a dead rider on it and rushed towards it. He quickly pushed off the rider and mounted the horse, which was soaked with the dead horseman's blood. Wheeling about the horse with only one hand, he dashed towards the retreating Shu forces, which meant going through an entire line of Wei soldiers, all fresh and battle-ready.

The Wei soldiers saw him coming, and got ready with their pikes to bring him and the horse down. Even then, Zhao Yun only prodded the horse faster, increasing his speed tremendously. He was quickly nearing the very deadly line of pikes lined up before him, when he saw something come through the air and ram into the line of Wei soldiers. Zhao Yun quickly stopped his horse and gazed in amazement at the largest boulder he had ever seen. Suddenly, he saw three others fly through the air and land on top of the Wei and Shu soldiers, crushing them instantly.

"By the Dragon God...Is Wu here too?!" he asked himself in a whisper

He then heard a cry behind him, and saw the Wei soldiers scattering about as something slashed through them. Zhao Yun's eyes only widened even more. Slashing through the Wei lines were iron-clad horsemen wielding the largest swords he had ever seen. Their leader, a man covered in chain mail and wielding a WarHammer, shouted at his troops in an intelligible language.

"By the great Gods...demons are attacking us!" whispered Zhao Yun, as he sat there in amazement.

Then, suddenly, the leader's eyes met with Zhao Yun's. The chain-mail clad warrior then turned about and rode up towards Zhao Yun, who was completely mesmerized. Only when the hammer-wielding man was about three meters from him did Zhao Yun react. He quickly thrusted his spear at the man, who blocked it with his hammer, ensuing a battle that lasted half an hour, with neither gaining and advantage. Then, the hammer wielding man suddenly turned around and rode back to his troops, shooting Zhao Yun a furtive glance before shouting something to his men and pulling back the same way they had arrived. 

Zhao Yun was left there, stunned, as the iron-clad men retreated. He then shook off his amazement and, with a roar, charged the line of Wei once more, this time breaking through and reaching the retreating Shu forces.

-------------*-------------

Himalayas Plateau 

--------------*-------------

Colin rode forth on his horse, leading his troop of horsemen back to their kingdom. After such a successful expedition, his father, the Emperor, would be pleased. As they reached the plateau, one of his horsemen rode up to him. It was his vice-captain, James Koyle.

"A word, milord" asked the young vice-captain.

Colin smiled at his friend warmly. "Go ahead, James, what is it?"

James now relaxed a bit. "Colin, I still don't understand the purpose of this expedition. We have known of these three warring kingdoms for quite a while because of the captured villages, but still, why draw ourselves any attention?" the young man asked.

Colin sighed. "James, there are things that father does that not even I understand...and the Prime Minister is no less secretive..." the young prince replied

James snickered. "Yeah...Prime Minister Takashi is very weird..." he commented. "But it's weird, don't you think? I mean, an Asian helping us against his own kin?"

Colin smiled a bit. "I don't find it weird, James...the Prime Minister simply saw the wisdom of joining us and helping us in our glorious purpose" he replied

James did not reply for a while, but then sighed and smiled. "Perhaps..."

Colin then narrowed his eyes to get a better view of the incoming plateau. "Now then, go back to your position, James, we are nearing the Gates." Ordered Colin.

James nodded and pulled back to his position behind Colin. Then, as they reached the side of the plateau, a huge imposing wooden gate came into view. At each side, three large torches lit the gate, making it clearly visible even at night. As they approached the gate, Colin took out a metal horn and blew it, creating a loud, hollow sound. The gate then started opening, revealing a dark corridor that led into the very heart of the plateau. Once the gate had completely opened, Colin and his horsemen rode inside, still in formation.

As they rode through the dark corridor, they couldn't resist but look at the activity around them. All along the corridor, soldiers were patrolling up and down, ready for anything. Then, as they rode up farther into the plateau, they reached another gate, just as grand and imposing as the previous, except that this one had the Imperial Seal engraved in the middle of the gate. The soldiers guarding the gate recognized Colin immediately and saluted him appropriately, before rushing to open the gate. The two soldiers who had guarded the gate were now pulling on a normal looking lever. Though seemingly normal, the lever was actually the starting trigger for an entirely complicated device that made the gate open itself automatically.

As the gate opened, a bright light rushed into the dark corridor, illuminating the entire corridor up to the first gate. Beyond the gate stood an enormous city, illuminated by torches and small outdoor outlets. All around the gigantic cave, marble white houses and buildings swarmed the place, with gardens and parks scattered here and there. As the horsemen rode farther into the city, people ran out of their houses to greet them or throw flowers. To them, the raiders and Imperial Army were heroes, men and women who deserved to be fully honored.

Then, as they neared the northern edge of the cavern, the row of houses slowly stopped gracing the sides of the road, and were replaced by statues of soldiers, women, and men, with gardens surrounding the road on both sides, stretching out as far as the eye could see. In front of them, an iron gate lay open, with two squadrons of Imperial Guards at each side of the road. Once they reached the guards, Colin dismounted from his horse, followed by his followers, and greeted the guard captain.

"Captain! How is my father?" asked Colin good-naturedly.

The guard captain smiled at Colin. "He is fine, young master, but he impatiently awaits for you to grace him with your presence." Reported the captain.

Colin laughed at the comment, and, together with his band of raiders, he walked into the Palace grounds, which started in the cavern, but most of it lay on the top of the plateau. As they marched through the hallways of the Imperial Palace, attendants, both female and male, greeted them; the males being respectful and cheery, while the females giggled and blushed when the soldiers looked at them. Colin couldn't help but smile. Seeing so many female attendants reminded him of the fact that his father, the Great Emperor of Pytheas, was constantly harassing him about his need to find himself a companion.

As he thought of this, the small troop finally reached the court hallway, which stretched on for thirty meters in all directions, with stone columns draped with the red and golden emblem of the Empire. As they reached the Imperial Throne, Colin noticed his father talking to some minister, before catching his son's eye and rising from his seat, a look of pure joy on his thirty five year old face. As Colin drew nearer, the Emperor descended from the throne and went up to his son, embracing him in a fierce bear hug, which Colin returned with equal force. As he did, Colin noticed that his father's loyal bodyguards, Yuki Takashi-the silent, yet fiercely loyal Japanese female that they had rescued from a band of bandits on their way to the plateau-, and the equally fierce Reccus Maximus, a former Roman mercenary whom they had saved from execution at the hands of the Arabs. Beside the throne stood Prime Minister Kenji Takashi, the master strategist who had apparently been taught by Zhuge Kongming himself and older brother of Yuki. Colin went to both Reccus and Kenji and shook their hands, both of which were quite happy to see him come back safely. Colin then turned to Yuki and winked at her, to which she slightly nodded at and blushed just barely.

            Although their affair was kept quite secret, Colin and Yuki had been seeing each other behind Colin's father's back for a few years now. Ever since that day when they had rescued her, Yuki had almost immediately fallen for the young handsome prince and since then, they had been courting each other at night secretly.

Then, as Colin turned to his father again, a loud, caring voice boomed from behind the Emperor.

"COLIN!!! THANK THE HEAVENS YOU'VE COME BACK!!!" cried a woman's voice.

Both James and Colin turned around to see James' wife, Chen Ling come striding towards them. Although Empress Ling, as they called her, was practically ten years younger than the Emperor, old enough to be considered Colin's sister, she was nevertheless treated by everyone as a wise young lady, and even Colin held her in great respect and admiration. Her beauty was unequalled in the Empire, with her smooth, silk-like, pale skin being a complete eye-catcher. Her long, silky, black hair was currently tied up in a high ponytail, and her delicate looking, skinny, yet beautiful figure was enhanced by the long, yet a little tight, imperial robes that she wore.

Colin looked happily towards his mother, and embraced her with all the love a son could have, a huge which she returned just as much while James looked on happily. Ling, however, then turned to James with an annoyed expression.

"You didn't tell me our son was coming back today, James!" she scolded him, which was a rather amusing scene, since James towered over her, yet was easily intimidated by his wife's temper.

"I didn't know either! I seriously thought he would be arriving tomorrow!!" exclaimed the frightened emperor, while putting his hands up in defense.

Colin laughed at his father's reaction, but then turned around to leave when he winked once more to Yuki, who nodded slightly and walked up to the Ruling Imperial Couple.

"My lieges, if you will permit me, I will accompany the young master to his quarters...I shall not be long" she said softly, which was barely above a whisper.

Both the Emperor and the Empress turned their heads towards her and assented, before continuing with their small scene. Yuki smiled only slightly, but still bowed low before the Imperial Couple before turning towards Colin and leaving with him and the rest of the raiding party. The Prime Minister, though, just looked on with a knowing glance. His sister had told him about Colin and hers' secret relationship, to which he, Kenji, approved of greatly. He was also the one who maintained that they should keep the relationship secret until he could figure out the Emperor's response to such a relationship. Kenji closed his eyes, and, with a smile, nodded slightly in their direction, covering his face with his silver fan and presently returning to his discussion with the Emperor.

-------------*-------------

Lookout Tower # 5, on top of the southern edge of the Plateau. 

--------------*-------------

"Well? Anything in sight?" asked the guard captain to his subordinate. The scout guard shook his head.

"Negative, sir...everything's been calm for a while. Those Arab merchants did get a bit too close, though..." reported the scout.

"Hm...you'd think that by now, someone will have found us..." whispered the guard captain.

"Is there a problem with remaining anonymous, captain?" asked a voice behind the two soldiers, who promptly turned about and saluted. Behind them was Reccus Maximus, chief bodyguard of the Emperor.

"No, sir! But still, with all those raids, it's kind of suspicious that no one has followed us!" clarified the captain. Reccus simply nodded.

"Indeed...however, the more we are left alone, the better. These kingdoms are fighting over dominion, a stupid and vulgar reason. We, on the other hand, we fight for survival and freedom. Our cause is glorious, theirs is not." Stated Reccus as he gazed into the distance. He grew suspicious, though, when he saw a small cloud of dust coming with great speed towards them. He motioned for the scout to look.  "What is that?"

The guard quickly looked through the large telescopic machine in the tower. "It appears to be a lone horseman...not one of ours..." reported the scout.

Reccus swore under his breath before nodding. "Is he armed?"

The guard looked into the machine again. "It appears so...he wields a single spear."

"Is he being followed?"

The scout looked again, withdrew amazed, then looked back into the machine. "Negative...he rides alone!" exclaimed the scout.

"What?! Is that man suicidal?!" exclaimed Reccus, before running back to the castle.

-------------*-------------

Himalayas Plateau 

--------------*-------------

Zhao Yun rode as fast as his horse permitted, making sure that neither his lance nor the bundle he had been assigned with fell. After the Battle of Chang Ban, Zhao Yun had told Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang the events that had unfolded in the village, a fact that had shocked Liu Bei and put Zhuge Liang in a pensive mood. That same evening, he had been ordered by both Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang to track down these foreigners and give them the bundle he had been given. Zhao Yun had kneeled in front of Liu Bei, paid his respects, and ran out for his horse, which he had left prepared all day.

After leaving the small Shu encampment, Zhao Yun had no trouble finding the trail of the foreigner's flight. Now, he was riding exactly straight towards the plateau, which made him wonder, what in the world had influenced these foreigners to come to this desolate place?

As he rode nearer and nearer to the plateau, though, he noticed something on its side open and out flowed fifteen riders.

-------------*-------------

Gates of the Empire 

--------------*-------------

Colin was anxious to meet the lone warrior to say the least. He had never met a single man that would charge a fortress alone. Now, with his Imperial Raiders behind him, as well as the Emperor, Empress, Prime Minister Kenji, and both Reccus and Yuki as well, he wanted to see how much of a challenge this lone rider was. As the rider started to get within thirty meters of their position, Colin gave a cry and he charged at the warrior, his raiders right behind him.

Zhao Yun was not caught off guard, though, as he blocked Colin's WarHammer and every slash the raiders delivered with amazing speed as he rode right through the charging attackers and right at the Imperial Couple. His mission had been clear, get the bundle to the leader of the foreigners, and by what he saw, the elegantly dressed couple on majestically looking white horses matched his description of leaders. Zhao Yun charged right at them, Colin and his raiders right behind him.

Meanwhile, back where the Emperor was, Yuki and Reccus had already drawn their weapons and were in a battle ready stance. James looked on to his wife with a serious expression.

"My love, retreat to the garrison. Have the garrison commander call up Lord Drake and have him stay in Alert Stance 2 until further notice." He ordered. The young Empress nodded and turned her horse towards the gates, after which she rode inside the tunnel and towards the garrison buildings.

James now turned back towards where the lone rider was riding straight for him. He looked around him, smiling grimly as he saw Yuki and Reccus fully alert and combat ready, and Kenji wielding his short iron sword, a look of pure concentration on his face. As the rider got within ten meters of the location of the Emperor, Yuki dashed towards him, somersaulting over him while delivering a cross-slash at Zhao Yun's back, who blocked it by thrusting his spear behind his back. Then, as he drew even closer, Reccus delivered a smashing blow to the ground with his sword that caused a shockwave to go right for Zhao Yun, making his horse stumble, from which he escaped by jumping off and, parrying blow after blow, passed by Reccus and ran right for James. Just as he was within striking distance, though, Zhao Yun suddenly fell to his knees and humbly bowed to James, surprising them all and stopping them all in their tracks, especially Colin.

"Milord, I bring a message from my Master" announced Zhao Yun from his bowing position. James looked at Zhao Yun with a perplexed disposition.

"You ride out here alone and face off with my best warriors and only to tell me that you were carrying a message?!?" asked James, dumbfounded.

"Aah...I apologize for that....But I never leave camp unarmed." Explained Zhao Yun

James then began to chuckle in amusement. "Very well then, let us go inside, where we will hear your master's message" he said, as he prodded his horse around and riding into the tunnels, Kenji behind him, closely followed by Yuki and Reccus. Zhao Yun only entered then, surrounded by Colin and his raiders, who were keeping a close eye at their guest.

As they all passed through, the gates slowly closed behind them, finally shutting themselves with a loud *THUMP*.


	3. A King's Request: Save the Shu!

-------------*-------------

Imperial Court

--------------*-------------

Zhao Yun kneeled there silent as the Emperor read the message that had come in Zhao Yun's bundle. James appeared to be quite solemn and serious as he read the message carefully. Besides James sat Empress Ling, who looked at her husband worriedly. Beside the throne stood Colin, his enormous WarHammer strapped to his back, he himself leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed.

After a moment, James nodded slightly at the document, closed his eyes, sighed, and then looked up towards Zhao Yun, who was still kneeling.

"Well, my good sir...I am afraid I cannot give your lord a decent answer right away...but I do have this message for him..." James explained. Zhao Yun gave a quick nod and looked straight at the Emperor.

"What shall I tell my Lord?" he asked

"Tell him he is welcome to come to the Capital City if he wishes, that he will be most well received. If he should come, however, my answer will probably be ready by then." Answered James

Zhao Yun bowed his head and gave his respects to the royal family. As he was getting up, though, James stopped him with a drawn palm.

"Please, stay with us this night...it is already late outside and pitch dark...plus the storms get really rough during these hours" offered James, to which Empress Ling and Colin nodded slightly.

Zhao Yun bowed his head. "I thank you, noble lord, for your offer. Very well, I shall stay for the night." He said, a small smile on his face.

James grinned in response. "Excellent. Today we have a feast in your honor then, my fellow warrior" he declared, as he made the appropriate arrangements with a servant.

Zhao Yun bowed his head again. "My lord, this is too much honor...I am nothing more than my Lord's servant..." he protested. James dismissed the protest with a laugh.

"The most loyal servants should always be rewarded! Don't you agree, Colin?" James asked his son.

Colin lifted his head and nodded with a grin. Colin loved parties for two reasons. One, the drinks; two, cause it was easier then to run off with Yuki to his or her room. Zhao Yun bowed his head once more and thanked the royal family.

James smiled at the Shu warrior. "Now then, please get up...Colin will show you to your quarters for tonight" James said, to which Colin responded by removing himself from the wall and walking up to Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun only then got a good look at Colin. He noticed how the boy's golden hair matched neither his father's nor mother's. He also noticed how languid he seemed, and yet this young man easily wielded a hammer that could easily weigh as much as Guan Yu's Blue Dragon. Through his silk arm-robes, Zhao Yun could see that though misleadingly languid, Colin had very muscular arms. His chain mail, though, prevented Zhao Yun from evaluating the prince any further. Zhao Yun then stood up and followed the young prince out of the Imperial Court.

-------------*-------------

North Tower

--------------*-------------

"...and this will be your room..." stated Colin, as he waved his hand towards a medium sized wooden door. Colin then proceeded to show Zhao Yun how to use the door handle, before opening the door and walking inside with Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun was awed by the size of the room. Never had his rooms ever been as big as this one. Furnished with a double-bed with silk sheets, a table, some chairs, a desk right next to the window, a wardrobe, and a small area which was the bathroom, Zhao Yun was amazed at how equipped the room was. Colin smiled as he saw the Shu general's reaction, and slowly back out of the room.

"If you need anything, I'm two rooms down, so just knock and I'll be right with you" stated Colin, before leaving the room entirely.

Zhao Yun looked at where Colin had stood, before closing the door and looking back at his room. Now what the hell was he going to do until the feast tonight? He was then struck with an idea. Why not explore the castle? Who knows? He might even find something interesting to occupy him for the next three hours.

-------------*-------------

Colin's room

--------------*-------------

Colin closed his bedroom door slowly and lazily while giving a sigh. He liked showing others around and all, but today, he really was kind of tired. Zhao Yun's ride had interrupted his moment of peace with Yuki and had almost made them get caught by soldiers who had come to fetch him.

Colin sighed again before taking off his WarHammer and laying it in its rack. He then walked over to his bed, where he slid off his arm robes and then took off his chain-mail. By now, he was completely bare chest, his well-chiselled chest evident. He was about to take off his pants when a small creak caught his attention. Colin froze immediately, before quickly taking a step to the right as something tried to pounce on him. He then grabbed that something and pinned it to the bed with his arms. Colin smiled, it was Yuki, who had come to visit him.

"I thought Imperial bodyguards were more competent than Princes" taunted Colin with a sly smile.

Yuki responded with a smile of her own. "I was going easy on you, darling. Don't underestimate my skills" she purred as she then lifted her head and kissed Colin on the lips softly.

Colin returned the kiss gladly and was soon lost in it, as he wrapped his arms around her, an act she replicated as well. After a minute or so, they broke off the passionate kiss, both breathing a bit more heavily.

"Yuki, love...should we?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Yuki just smiled at her loved one. "We shall..." she purred, as the mischievous glint also appeared in her eyes.

Colin smiled as his hands started to untie Yuki's dress slowly.

Outside of the room, barely anything could be heard from the amorous encounter of both Colin and Yuki, but at one point, as a single servant was walking down the hall, he jumped against the stone wall as he suddenly heard a "AAAAAAAAAH" scream of pleasure, and then silence. Needless to say, the servant thought it was from the other rooms or his imagination, so he dismissed it and went back on his way.

-------------*-------------

Streets of Pytheas

--------------*-------------

Zhao Yun gaped at the marble white buildings surrounding him. Never had he seen such a level of organization in any city, as every block was assigned a specific amount of houses, and no block passed this assigned number. Also, he noticed that people did not have to go to wells for water, but instead got water in their homes through a complex hydraulic system which also provided a sewer system.

As he rode down the road, Zhao Yun entered the market sector of the city, widening his eyes in marvel at the craftsmanship of the people of the city. Elaborate pots and jewelry adorned the market stands, marvelous enough to make Zhao Yun stop in front of one and examine the jewelry.

The merchant seemed interested in Zhao Yun's curiosity and smiled at the warrior.

"You wish to buy goods from Francis, yes?" asked the merchant in broken yet understandable Chinese.

Zhao Yun restrained a chuckle at the man's attempt at speaking Chinese and nodded to the merchant. He took a golden necklace with a jade phoenix ornament and showed it to the merchant.

"How much does this cost?" he asked.

The merchant looked at the necklace and then at a notepad. He then looked up at Zhao Yun with a grin.

"That be 2100 gold pieces, foreigner" replied the merchant.

Zhao Yun lifted an eyebrow at the price, but nevertheless took out the money from his personal wallet an paid the merchant to the exact gold piece. The merchant took the gold happily and bowed to Zhao Yun.

"Thank you for honoring my shop, stranger" said the merchant while he bowed. Zhao Yun nodded before getting on his horse again and riding off to the living sector again.

This time, as he rode slowly towards the palace, since the banquet was to be in an hour and a half, he met with a unpleasant scene. In front of him, in an alleyway, a middle-aged man was struggling to keep a firm hold of a young woman, was trying to free herself from the man's grasp. Zhao Yun stopped his horse in front of the scene and looked down onto the man.

"Villain! Let go of that woman, you wretch!" cried Zhao Yun, as he twirled his spear and aimed it right at the man.

The man turned from the girl and released the girl, who ran behind Zhao Yun's horse. The man slowly drew away from Zhao Yun's spear, a nervous smile on his face.

"Er...please pardon me, lord...I was under the influence of who knows what..." mumbled the man, as he drew back, further into the alleyway.

Zhao Yun glared at the man and then looked at the woman, who turned out to be probably no older than 20. Zhao Yun had to fight off a blush from creeping up his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voce strong and commanding.

The girl started to nod but suddenly cried out as she saw her would-be rapist throw a knife right at Zhao Yun's head. Zhao Yun, however, sensed the knife coming and grabbed it with his left hand by the handle, the blade less than a centimetre from his face. The man stood there in shock, just as Zhao Yun drew his spear.

"You dare assault Zhao Yun, Tiger General of Shu?! Face death, villain!" cried Zhao Yun as he threw his spear at the man, nailing the man right in the collar, and pining him to a wall, which was stained red with blood. Zhao Yun slowly rode up to the corpse and swiftly drew his spear, cleaning the blade with a handkerchief he always carried. He then went back to the young girl who had been assaulted and offered her his hand.

"Come, I will take you to the palace, and report this to the Emperor" he said. What he said took a second to register in the mind of the young girl, who suddenly squealed with delight.

"You're going to the palace as well?! Excellent! I live there!" she squealed, confusing him.

"You live in the palace? Who are you?" he asked, his eyes betraying curiosity.

The young girl curtsied at Zhao Yun. "I am Roslyn Featherswan, younger sister of Mortimer Featherswan, Regent General of the Imperial Army" she explained, while smiling at the Shu general.

It took Zhao Yun five seconds for the information to register. And when it did, he quickly bowed to her.

"Sister!! What are you doing out here?!" came a cry from behind Zhao Yun

Zhao Yun turned to see a young man, possibly five-six years older than he, striding up, a fully-armed escort behind him. Rosalynn sighed as she saw her brother approach them, furious.

Zhao Yun visibly gulped as the Regent-Marshall stored up to them. Mortimer Featherswan had grown into a very well-built man. The golden locks that had once graced his head were now replaced by silver strands of hair. His suit of armour was black in its entirety, except for the silver emblem of the Empire on the middle of his breastplate. His long, flowing red cape flowed in the air as the Regent-Marshall stormed up to the two, his metallic boots causing a small tremor every time he rammed them into the ground.

Mortimer glared daggers at Zhao Yun. "YOU!!" he yelled, while grabbing Zhao Yun by the collar and lifting the innocent Shu general off his feet and into the air, amazing Zhao Yun. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" he demanded ferociously.

Zhao Yun was tremendously fascinated by this man. Not only was he imposing in nature, but his strength was amazing. He quickly shook his head. "I have done nothing, lord Regent!" protested Zhao Yun. "I swear it! I am an ambassador on behalf for Lord Liu Bei of Shu!!!" he explained.

Mortimer seemed to calm down a bit, but not entirely. He did, though, put Zhao Yun back on the ground.

"Fine...I'll let you go...get you now to the palace...I heard Emperor Grandhart is making a feast in your honor...you DON'T want to NOT attend" Mortimer threatened.

Zhao Yun nervously nodded and got back on his horse, from which he galloped hard towards the palace. As he left, Mortimer swung around towards his sister, only that she wasn't there anymore. Mortimer sighed in frustration.

"Dammit! Slipped away AGAIN! Guards! FIND HER!!" he ordered. The guards nodded and dispersed at his order. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mortimer's shoulders slumped.

"Stupid girl..." he muttered, before walking out of the alley and back to the palace.

-------------*-------------

Imperial Palace, an hour later...

--------------*-------------

Zhao Yun felt really unfitting as he entered the hall in his war armour and clothes, while everyone else wore gala dresses. He was about to enter the dining hall but a guard stopped him. Zhao Yun looked at the guard curiously.

"Err...yes?" asked Zhao Yun

"Your name, sir? So that we may announce you?" asked the guard

Zhao Yun blinked, before putting a serious demeanour. "I am Zhao Yun, ambassador for the Shu Kingdom" he told the guard, who nodded.

The guard then turned towards the hall and walked up to the entrance, where he banged the butt of the spear on the ground, calling for attention. Once he had it, he then proceeded to announce Zhao Yun.

"My lords and ladies...The ambassador for the Kingdom of Shu...Lord Zhao Yun!" the guard announced in a loud voice.

Zhao Yun then entered the hall, his armour polished and shining in the light of the torches. His metallic headband wasn't in its usual place, as Zhao Yun thought it better to not have it on tonight. Instead, he had his long hair tied up in a low ponytail, which swung back and forth behind his back as he took a step. As Zhao Yun approached the tables, James stood up from his throne to greet the warrior. At James' sides were Empress Ling and Colin. Beside the Empress sat Reccus, while Yuki sat beside Colin. Both bodyguards were wearing gala dresses as well, Reccus using a red dress, while Yuki wore a dark blue dress.

"Lord Zhao! Welcome!" greeted James, as Zhao Yun approached.

"Emperor Grandhart...please, call me Zhao Yun, or Yun, if you prefer...I do not deserve the title of Lord..." protested Zhao Yun with a smile.

James laughed. "Nonsense! But if you prefer it otherwise, then I shall call you Yun, as you may call me James" he replied.

Zhao Yun immediately felt even more uncomfortable. Sensing this, James directed him to his seat next to Yuki. Once they were all seated, the food was brought in. After about an hour of feasting, James called in for some entertainment. Colin leaned towards Zhao Yun as his father did so.

"Yo, Yun...ever seen magick tricks?" he asked, kind of eagerly...too eagerly...

Zhao Yun watched the youth with a confused expression.

"Magick? I think Lord Zhuge Liang can do magic...he is reputed for controlling the elements..." replied Zhao Yun.

Yuki nodded. "I have heard of Lord Zhuge through onii-chan...but this type of magick is different, Lord Zhao" she stated.

Zhao Yun stared at her, confused. "How so?" he asked earnestly.

Colin smirked. "This magick controls EVERYTHING" he answered.

Zhao Yun was about to speak, but the entrance of a single man, dressed in priestly robes, cut him off.

"That's the last surviving mage, Christian Neverguard" whispered Colin

Zhao Yun turned to Colin. "What happened to the others?"

"They were killed in an ambush set up by the Romans when we rescued Reccus…a horrible tragedy…but we avenged them by burning the Roman city to the ground" Colin explained.

"I see…how tragic…" commented Yun.

Colin was about to say something when a bright flash caught everyone's attention. Christian Neverguard was performing a magick ritual with the use of a sword, which kept glowing as the mage swung it around. Yun was captivated by the mage's ability, and even more amazed as the shapes the mage traced seemed to come to life, just before disappearing. Suddenly, though, a guard rushed into the hall, disturbing the festivities. The guard ran up to James' seat and whispered something quickly into his ear. James' eyes widened at the guard's report and stood up abruptly. His jovial demeanor vanished at once as he assumed a serious expression.

"My friends! I have ill news!" cried out the Emperor, as he turned to Zhao Yun. "Lord Zhao…my guards report that an army bearing the standard of Shu is on the run from another army, bearing the emblem, that you described, of Wei! Also, my guards report that the Wei army is catching up to the Shu army, which is slowly slowing down, due to the civilian population it is carrying!" announced James, catching Zhao Yun's attention and making him stand up. "Lord Zhao, we have not allied ourselves with your kingdom, but attacking a column of civilians is unforgivable! If you can make haste, we will house your people in our borders." He stated, while the other lords nodded.

Mortimer and another man stood up.

"My lord, we will escort Lord Zhao to his lord's army. By our faith, we will not allow the barbarians to kill those innocent civilians!" they cried in unison.

James smiled at the two men.

"Thank you, Mortimer, William. Go with a hundred infantry and fifty archers. We are merely stopping the Wei army, not attacking them head-on." Ordered James, before looking at his son. "Colin, accompany them as well. Take your Raiders and slow the enemy at whatever cost" he said. Colin nodded and stood up to leave.

Zhao Yun bowed to James. "My lord, there are no words to express my thanks to you for this help. Truly, the Lord of Pytheas is a virtuous one."

James smiled at Zhao Yun, before turning to his generals.

"Go forth, Protectors of Justice! Dish out Heaven's Punishment to those who would harm the innocent!" shouted James, as the lords in the hall gave a cheer that could be heard throughout the castle.


End file.
